fairy tail lucy x male reader being Lucy's boyfriend
by oppailuver
Summary: I'm not the best writer please enjoy
1. what a great night

any where there is a y/n insert ur name

in this story instead of natsu being close to Lucy hes a lot more closer to Lissana and there a lot of other parings in this story such as the obvious

Grayxjuvia erzaxjellal and some not so obvious ones such as laxusxmirajane and some others

after the final battle against acnologia and zeref piece had finally settled and the guild wss all back together finally it's been quite sometime now since last time there was chaos everyone getting back in to there normal lives and everything was great in fairy tale alot of fairy tail members were settling in together all but u u were always interested in lucy but u thought her and natsu had a thing going on until recently

natsu and lisana having been going out and Lucy was kinda just left back to do her own thing while natsu went on missions with lisana now instead of lucy shes been kinda annoyed with natsu and feeling lonely u decid to take ur chance today

hey Lucy u wanna go on a mission with me u say nervously while blushing

Lucy looks up and u see her beautiful brown eyes and see her smile and say sure y/n

u think to ur self holy shit she said yes

u and lucy head out after a few days while completing the mission u and luvy get to Know each other more after the mission is over u head back to the guild hall i had a great time lucy same y/n we definitely need to do that again sometime Lucy reply ya anytime over the next couple of weeks u and Lucy do more and more missions and get closer

one day after completing another mission and turning it in with lucy as ur about to leave the guild hall Lucy asks u hey u wanna go on a date

u get stunned by the question and think lucy wants go on a date with me the hottest girl in this guild scratch that the girl that modeled for sourcers weekly and was rated by them as one of the hottest mages in magnolia scratch that the hottest girl in the world wants to go on a date with me Lucy asks so u do u want to or not its fine u reply eagerly yes multiple times

Lucy smiles and replys k see u at 8 tomorrow

u reply 8 where

Lucy replies i don't care u decide

the day passes and ur getting ready for ur date u remember that u made reservations at this one restaurant that Lucy lovrs and u remember to take her by the docks for some fire works

u finally pick up Lucy and she was drop dead gorgeous she had her hair done she was wearing a white dress which hugged her curves perfectly u could see and ample amount of cleavage Lucy ask how does she look u reply amazing u head out for dinner and have absolute great time u take her to the docks

and see the amazing fire works while Lucy was in aww from the fire works u couldn't stop staring at how beautiful and cute she looked and u think to ur self im so lucky finally u start walking her home everything was going great

finally reach lucys apartment

lucy- i had a great time y/n

ya i did too we should do this again

Lucy replies definitely you too can't stop looking at each other in the eyes

u Break the silence i should get going

before u turn around to leave Lucy leans in and kisses u this catches u off guard and u two share a kiss both of u break ur kiss and blush u say wow what great ending for the night i should get going its getting late lucy grabs ur hand and ask if u would like to come in u say sure u take off ur jacket off and hang it Lucy makes u some tea while u wait and watch tv so u ask if she wants talk about what happened outside as shr gives u some tea hold on let me go get comfortable first lucy walks out with a sweater and some shorts on with her down u stop sipping ur tea because how hot and cute she looks u say u still look amazing without any make up on lucy sits down next you and says thanks so what was the kiss about lucy tbh i don't know i just wasn't thinking u get sad so it just mebt nothing lucy says im sorry its not that i don't know i like u a lot u say what the tv in the back gets louder and louder lucy gets uo and turns it off she walks back i said I like u lucy asks do u like me u replyi do no i love you u lean in and kiss her Lucy starts kissing u back Lucy gets on ur lap and u too make out u grab lucys ass u too break the kiss she asks u if u want to be her boyfriend u reply fuck yes and u go back to kissing passionately u start grabbing her tits and squeezing u take of her sweater and u see shes just has a bra on u start kissing her breasts Lucy undoes her bra and u can't believe whats happing u start fondling her breasts as she moans u start suck on her nipples after a few moments lucy gets off ur lap takes off ur pants and pulls out ur dick she says holy shit ur big she starts blowing u u can't helo but moan Lucy as she takes ur shaft down her throat Lucy bobs her head down and up and after a few more secons u cum in her mouth as u moan her name

Lucy swallows ur cum and shows u its gone lucy comes back up and kisses u 5 minutes be in my bed room u get to lucys bedroom and u see her butt naked on her bed chest first with a condom packet in her mouth u take off ur clothes sge puts the condom on u Lucy bends over in doggy

and u start fucking her from the bank the room is filled with moaning and claps from ur thighs hitting her ass u grab her hair and smack her ass

after a few seconds u pull out lay her hard flat on her back and lift her legs and start fucking her and u put ur finger in her mouth Lucy mkans loudly im going to cum y/n u say me too and after a few more second u both cum at the same time u collapse on to her bed lucy kisses u and snuggles up with u and both of u fall asleep with Lucy in ur arms to be continued ...


	2. chapter 2

as last time put ur name where y/n is in

after that amazing night u finally wake up u think to ur self that was a crazy dream i had last night u look around what am i doing in Lucy's room and u look down to see a naked Lucy snuggled up with u think to ur self holy shit all of that really happened Lucy wakes up good morning y/n

she gets up and kisses you u ask so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now lucy replies yes silly

Lucy gets up out bed and starts walking in to the bathroom u can't help but notice how nice her ass looks Lucy goes in the bathroom she Stick her head out the door and says are u coming or not u get up and run in the bathroom and u and lucy start showering and wash each other's bodys and explore a little bit in the process u to make out while u fondle Lucys breasts u grab her by the ass and pin her against the wall u say Lucy i don't have a condom Lucy replies its fine u start thrusting in to her and as u to make out Lucy wraps her legs around u and starts moaning after a few seconds u start moaning lucy im going to cum and u let it all out inside her

u guys kiss one more time then clean up get dressed for breakfast u and Lucy discuss about what everyone in the guild will think Lucy tells u shes gonna get ready to go to the guild she will meet u there she kisses u goodbye u go home get better clothes and rush down to guild and see Lucy looking beautiful as ever Lucy grabs u by the arm and pulls u to all of the girls of the guild and teltells everyone u two are dating everyone is super supportive and cana decides to mess with u a little by asking what u two have been doing she ask about last night u blush and say absolutely nothing happened last night lol cana replys uh ah ill just ask Lucy cana asks Lucy everyone else asks what did hapend last u two blush and say nothing much we went on a date and saw some fireworks and had some coffee at Lucy's and i went home every one says oh how nice except for cana she looks at u an says im on to u

u and Lucy go on and do ur daily tasks for the day that guild needs u too do on the way and u and Lucy go shopping for clothes Lucy tries on a sweater that hug her curves perfectly and she asks what u think amazing Lucy comes back out with an a nice crop top shirt that shows an ample amount of cleavage she asks what u think u can help but stare and day dream u reply amazing Lucy walks out with an a tight new dress what do u think _ u look beautiful Lucy finally walks out with a swim suit ur head just explodes everything looks great on u luce but quick question why a swim suit its winter lucy replies its because the guild is going on its anuel resort theres different parts with different seasonal wethers theres a snow resort and a summer resort there both connected and they never change weather because of magic u reply that sounds great u and Lucy head to the counter and buy everything Lucy tried out u think to ur self i can't wait to see lucy in that bathing suit u notice its getting late u and lucy head home for the day as soon as u get home u notice an eviction notice holy shit i completely forgot about paying rent I've so busy on missions with Lucy and other stuff i forgot to pay rent u grab ur stuff and head to Lucy's

lucy answers the door what are you doing here u reply

well i might have been evicted from my apartment and wanted to see if i can crash here

lucy replies sure and Don't. wory about finding another place we can just live with each other we're a couple and all

u reply really thank you so much Lucy u hug her and kiss her

to be continued ...


End file.
